Homecoming
by midnight inspiration
Summary: While the students of McKinley High are getting ready for their big dance, Emma has an idea that might help Will feel better about his relationship problems; Will has an idea all of his own. Rating changes in later chapters.
1. Counselling

**A/N: So, basically, I love Glee to death. Since I'm in Canada, my Wednesday nights are preoccupied with Bones, firstly, because Agent Seeley Booth is a freakin' Greek god (sigh, I'm off topic…) but also GLEE because not only is it an amazing, amazing show but Will and Emma are wonderful together. So therefore this little piece was born. Thanks go out to madAmeSaysWhAt for inspiring me! :) **

Will Scheuster closed the door of the guidance counsellor's office as he stepped inside. "Hi," he said quietly, smiling at the woman who sat behind the desk a few feet away.

"Hey, Will," she replied, returning his smile. "I'm sorry I had to call you during your prep time, but-"

"It's okay," he assured her, continuing to smile widely, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Emma's smile faltered, "Oh, I wasn't the one who wanted to set up this appointment. It was Principal Figgins. He – wanted me to discuss the fact that he found you asleep on the recliner in the teacher's lounge this morning."

Will's smile dimmed. "Oh."

Emma's heart instantly went out to him. Even without an explanation, she fully understood the reasons behind his actions. Will had been arguing with his wife of five years, Terri, and their arguments had escalated into a full-out battle between them; evidently, Will had lost, and had probably been banned from their apartment.

Daring to glance at her friend, she saw that his soft brown eyes were misted over with tears, and he was staring at the wood grain in her desk, attempting to conceal them from her.

"Will..." She whispered, taking a deep breath to prepare herself to talk to him. For some bizarre reason, his emotion affected her as well, and her throat felt constricted with oncoming tears. She blinked, desperately searching her desk to find something to distract her. Ah. The full bottle of Purell sitting only a few inches away would be perfect. She pushed down on the lever, quickly rubbed her hands together, and savoured the clean feeling it gave her.

Taking another breath, she looked up at him again.

He had his chin resting on his crossed hands, gazing at her intently. She felt her face grow hot under his scrutiny, and when she spoke, her voice wavered.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Have you … found someplace to stay?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized it had been a stupid question. A dignified man like himself wouldn't be camping out in the teacher's lounge had he found another option. And, of course, being found there in the morning by his boss must have been the most mortifying thing in the world for him.

Will simply shrugged, grabbing the bottle of Purell and squirting some onto his own hands. In the back of her mind a nagging voice told Emma she would have to Purell the Purell bottle but she ignored it.

"No, not yet. Somehow Sandy found out and offered me his spare bedroom, but … _anyplace_ would be better than Sandy's."

Emma laughed, and Will was surprised when he heard it. She had such a cute laugh, veritable music to his ears. He couldn't help but laugh himself at the thought of Sandy in the kitchen in a pink apron, pouring him a cup of tea; he relaxed a little, and focused again on the woman sitting across from him.

"I just hate feeling so helpless, I guess. Only a few weeks ago, I was getting ready to be a dad, I was so excited, and now, I – I'm alone."

Will felt tears sting the back of his eyes. God, he couldn't cry in front of her, she didn't need to be burdened with his problems; as these thoughts raced through his mind, she felt her heart break a little, and impulsively she reached out and took his hand.

His eyes flew open at the contact, and for a second, she panicked, before realizing that they had both safely been sanitized before touching. And besides, his hand was so warm and soft, so completely unlike Ken's big, calloused, altogether too invasive hand. He smiled when he saw her eyes widen and jump to the bottle of Purell, knowing exactly what was running through her mind.

"Thanks, Em," he said, his voice hardly audible. He glanced down to where her fingers were intertwined with his own. Her hand was so small and delicate, and he smiled again at the warmth she emitted. "Honestly, talking to you has made me feel a thousand times better."

Emma grinned, happiness welling up in her. "No problem, Will. I really didn't do that much talking, though…"

"Exactly," he replied earnestly, "you listened, which is something Terri never, ever did."

Terri? Oh, his wife … well, ex-wife, if her suspicions were correct and they were truly on the brink of a divorce. Suddenly though Emma had the horrible notion that she was doing something wrong and when she realized she was still tenderly grasping his hand, she felt guilty, and pulled her hand away.

Will didn't move his hand, however, and her heart melted a little to see the faint expression of hurt in his eyes. Apparently, he hadn't wanted to let go.

Emma coughed. "Well, maybe all you need is to get out. It might keep your mind off of everything."

"That's a good idea," agreed Will with a smile, "isn't tonight Homecoming?"

Emma's eyes widened with realization. "Yes, it most certainly is, and I think Figgins is still looking for some more chaperones. Why don't you be one? That could always be fun, I used to love Homecoming…"

In fact, that was a lie. After her accident, Emma became petrified of being locked in a gymnasium full of sweaty, germ-infested young men who were less interested in dancing and more interested in getting their filthy paws all over her. But, nonetheless, perhaps chaperoning might keep his mind off of his troubles…

"I might go," he agreed, "but on one condition."

"And what might that be?" she asked, her mind drawing a blank.

"That you'll come with me."

Emma could not believe that her heart leapt to the extent it did when said that simple statement.

"You're asking me to be your date to Homecoming?" She laughed, beaming at him.

He nodded enthusiastically, "It's only worthwhile if you're there with me."

Once again, Emma felt her heart melt as those sweet brown eyes of his saw through her; it was as if he somehow knew that she wanted to go with him more than anything else in the world.

"Will, I would love to go."

He shot her a genuine smile for the first time that day.

"Thank you, Emma, you have no idea what this means to me! I'll pick you up at 7:30 then? I guess that gives us time to get there before the kids do…"

"That sounds wonderful."

As Will got up from his chair and stepped towards the door, he could not believe what had just happened. His internal storm clouds had completely dissipated when she agreed to go with him to the dance. He felt like a teenage boy, which surprised him; he couldn't wait to show off his date, the beautiful woman he was taking, with her perfectly wavy auburn hair and enticingly soft brown eyes. He refused to admit that he was boasting to himself about this. Something new was beginning in him, a new feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time.

And that feeling was love.

**So, overly cheesy? Out of character? Let me know ;) More is coming!**

**- Julie**


	2. Corresponding Tie

**A/N: Wow, I'm astounded by the amount of feedback you guys gave me! You are absolutely wonderful. **

Sue Sylvester sat down on the shabby leather couch in the teacher's lounge, startling the woman sitting on the cushion next to her.

"What's the matter, Ellis? You look happier than a fly on a shit."

Emma lifted her eyebrows at the mention of such a dirty word and hastily shut her laptop.

"I don't know what you mean, Sue."

Sue narrowed her eyes in her usual fashion, lowering her voice threateningly.

"I can tell when something's going through your system. I've seen that same grin on my Cheerios' faces when they score another 10.0. It's because of all those pesky endorphins running through your system…"

"Well, endorphins are a hormone released by your brain when you work out, or eat chocolate, or…"

"When you're in _love?"_

Emma's eyes widened, and the email she had just received popped into her mind.

_Hey Em,_

_I've been thinking about which tie I should wear tonight, and I guess it depends what colour you're wearing … let me know. _

_Alright, this is the sixth time I've re-written this email. I was considering doing it again, but I guess I should send it. Basically, I can't wait to see you. And who cares what colour you wear? Scratch what I said earlier. You're going to look beautiful._

_Will_

Her face had flushed the deepest possible shade of red when she read his last comment. He was such a gentleman, in every possible way.

Naturally, she was beaming as she rested her fingers against her keyboard, her mind swirling with words, trying to settle on the ones that would give him the same reaction …

But Sue had interrupted.

"Don't go back into your shrink mode yet, Ulma. If my presumption is correct, which it always is, you've got that little heart of yours set on that solid hunk of man meat we call a Spanish teacher. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Don't get your hopes up. He's still married and you're still with Ken, aren't you?"

Emma cleared her throat. Sue was certainly misinformed.

"Um, thank you, Sue, but I have no feelings for Mr. Scheuster whatsoever."

"I bet. Take my words to heart, Emily. You may be my charity case for the day."

The nerve of that woman.

Sue stood up, the hot pink nylon of her gym suit making a swishing sound as she strode away. Emma narrowed her eyes and decisively opened her laptop, cleaning the keyboard carefully with a disinfecting wipe before resuming her typing.

_Will,_

_I haven't really thought about what I'm going to wear yet. _

Advice from countless self-help books she had read over the years came to mind. "Honesty is vital in any relationship."

_However, I tend to buy dresses without having any place to wear them, so the back of my closet should give me quite a few options. _

_"_And, keep in mind that flattery can get you far."

_Tonight will be wonderful, though. I know I've never mentioned this before, but you always look good in a suit. I'm expecting tonight to be no different, with or without a corresponding tie. _

_Emma_

With a contented sigh, Emma pressed the "send" button. With the familiar image of Will in a suit branded firmly in her thoughts, she felt ready to face another afternoon of problem-solving.


	3. Spanish Class

**A/N: So, when I originally began typing this story, I thought it would be a low priority in my life, that I would maybe write a chapter every few days or so. Apparently, that's not the case. While I should be studying for my bio test coming up, this is what I felt inclined to do .. this chapter is kind of me writing without a purpose. Hopefully that's not too apparent :) THANK YOU x a gazillion for all the reviews, I'VE NEVER FELT SO LOVED! **

* * *

When Will looked at Emma, he felt something different than what he felt when he looked at anyone else. It was hard to comprehend, and even after he got to know her, he could still not label the feeling.

Even a hundred feet away down a crowded hallway, when he saw her, her eyes would light up always the same, and he would feel a sense of relief. He had considered the fact that maybe because he had turned to her for help so many times she had become synonymous with support, but it had to be something deeper than that; even when he looked at his wife, he did not have the same sense of security that Emma gave him.

Throughout fourth period, Will couldn't keep his eyes off the clock. A student would be standing beside his desk asking him a question and it would take a substantial amount of time before he looked up. He heard students muttering amongst themselves saying "Is Schu stoned?", but he laughed it off, continuing to glance over to check the time every few seconds.

Will could not believe the email she had sent him. It was so completely unlike anything she ever said: he looked good in a suit? His heart swelled at the thought, and he tried to stop his ego from inflating too expansively.

Suddenly, the PA system beeped, and Will's glance shot up to see who was addressing the class.

"Hello?" he asked.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then he heard a tentative voice begin to speak, "Hello, Mr. Schuster, is Adam Wells in class?"

It was her. His jaw dropped on its own accord, and he couldn't repress the surge of happiness that spread through him at the sound of her voice, so dainty and polite over the speaker system.

"Uh, um, yeah-" he began, realizing he sounded mentally impaired and clearing his throat before continuing, "sorry, Em – er, Ms. Pillsbury, he's in class, do you need to talk to him?"

He heard her laugh, "Yeah, I do, just about attendance and those types of things … nothing personal, not to worry, just a courtesy call, on my part. I wanted to check up on how he was doing."

Adam rose from his seat and picked up his binder, staring at Mr. Schuster expectantly, but his teacher's gaze was still fixed to the little metal box beside the doorway.

"Oh, that's … that's great, it's so nice of you to do that for these kids," he replied, speaking marginally quieter and lower than before, "how are things, Ms. Pillsbury? Anything new going on?"

"Oh not really, Will," cough, "Mr. Schuster, just the usual, talking to kids, you know, helping them with whatever's going on in their lives, whether it be their chewing tobacco addictions or …"

The class broke out into laughter momentarily and looking over at Adam Wells, Will saw that his student's face was bright red.

"Oh – sorry, Adam, you can go ahead," he said with a smile, and the boy hastily walked out of class.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Emma, "I shouldn't have let that little detail slip out, that was my fault…"

"It's ok, don't worry about it," he replied soothingly, "it was nice hearing from you."

"Yeah, it was. Really nice."

"Mhmm, really nice."

Suddenly Finn coughed, and Will shook his head, his cheeks flushing. He glanced back at his students, who were all staring at him with questioning expressions, and Will heard some background noise over the PA.

"Well, Adam's here now, I really can't leave this on…" said Emma, laughing a little to herself despite her embarrassment.

"Oh, of course Em. I guess I'll talk to you later."

At the sound of the 'click' over the speaker, Will turned back to his class to face a sea of catcalls and whistling from nearly all the students. Regaining his composure, he stepped to the front of the class.

"Sorry about that, guys. Where were we?"

"Hearing about Mr. Schu's personal life in great detail over the PA system," said one of the girls in the front row, her voice dripping with disdain.

The entire class laughed again, and Will shook his head, his face feeling hot.

"_She's _the one who buzzed _me_," he replied, laughing despite himself.

Emma was absolutely worth the humiliation.


	4. A Dress

As soon as the bell rang at the end of the day, Emma quickly went over her list of students. Once she had ensured that they had all been spoken with she locked up her office and practically sprinted out of the building.

Unfortunately, her closet wasn't providing her with any viable options for dresses. She despised the frustration that continued to bubble up inside her as she pulled every possible choice out of her closet and tried it on.

Everything was either too short, too tight, or the colour made her cringe. It always seemed to dawn on her that she needed something new to wear just hours before it needed to be worn.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Emma sighed, feeling tears sting the back of her eyes. It had been years since she had felt the need to dress up to impress someone, and it was an uncomfortable feeling.

She glared at the dresses where they lay crumpled on the floor. She picked up a little black one that she had once loved.

"Why can't you be happier?" she asked the dress, shaking her head disapprovingly at its measly spaghetti straps before dumping it on the floor. She picked up a strapless patterned dress she had only bought a few months prior, noticing with contempt that it was far too inappropriate to wear as a chaperone to a high school dance.

With a groan, she put her head in her hands. The fact that Will could genuinely care less about what she wore only pressed her harder to find something that she would feel good in.

However, the thought of him showing up at her house in only a few hours gave her a sudden bout of determination.

She, Emma Pillsbury, would triumph and succeed.

She stormed out to her car and shoved her keys in the ignition, backing up as fast as she legally could out of her driveway. In a fury, she headed towards the mall.

She passed store after store, considering the brightly coloured gowns every boutique was sporting, but without finding one that she truly loved.

Just as doubt began to creep back into her mind, she stopped herself. A little blue strapless dress was calling her name from inside one store; she stepped up to it and looked at it closer. It was made of a soft, silky royal blue material that flowed and was absolutely breathtaking on the hanger.

Emma's eyes lit up, her worries vanishing, and she pulled the dress of the rack.

"That's a beautiful dress you have there," said a saleslady, smiling broadly. "Is it for something special?"

Emma returned her smile. "Yes, it is."

"Would you like a change room?"

Emma only paused for a moment to sanitize the lock of the change room before barging in and shutting the door. In mere seconds, she was easing up the zipper, and when she turned to look at herself in the mirror, she felt beautiful.

There was no other way for her to describe it. The silky material was fitting, but not overly tight; it showed off her figure without compromising the elegant and mature style she loved. She wound her hair into a bun and admired how graceful the strapless dress made her look. The milky paleness of her skin complemented it perfectly, and she felt incredible.

Needless to say, Emma was in love.

* * *

**A/N: Who hasn't had this experience? Most of the time, I hate dress shopping, but I love dresses; it's only fun when you're not pressed for time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's more on the way! If you haven't seen it yet, I wrote a little one-shot called A Little Fall, That's All. More Wilma fluff! ;) who can resist? Sorry this chapter is so short, everyone!**


	5. On y va!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! It's Canadian thanksgiving right now, which is synonymous with an amazing long weekend, so I finnnallly had time to do some writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Emma could not believe that she was running late; it was completely unlike her, but it was ten after seven and she had just put on her dress. Flustered, she ran around her house in the state of panic many have experienced before going out. She was still in disbelief that she was actually about to go somewhere with him, together.

She had decided to leave her hair down, letting it fall in soft waves down her shoulders. The pair of heels she had picked out were sitting by her closet door, and an array of jewellery was laid out on her vanity.

She glanced at her clock, and a wave of calm swept over her when she saw she still had fifteen minutes before he arrived. Turning back to her mirror, she hurriedly applied her makeup.

The decision to go to the dance with Will seemed like it had been made a thousand years ago to her as she there, holding her favourite necklace in her hand.

Her mind swirled with questions. In the past, going to a high school dance with a boy seldom had any significance; it was something that built a temporary bond, one that lasted for one night and possibly a few more. In high school, dances had never been important. However, there was not even a hint of doubt in her mind that this dance was going to be monumental for her relationship with Will.

A knock at the front door startled her, and she hastily adjusted her dress and her hair before walking over to open it.

Will was standing on her front porch, a genuinely warm smile on his face. He was wearing a black suit that fit him nicely, showcasing his shoulders, which she had always admired; he had evidently chosen not to wear a tie at all, and had left the first few buttons of his white shirt undone, which in her opinion looked downright sexy.

"Will," she said breathlessly, taking in his appearance.

Will found that his mouth had suddenly gone dry. Emma looked absolutely incredible. He had never even pictured her in a strapless dress, but the one she had chosen showed off her perfect figure, and the colour brought out her amber eyes and the colour of her hair wonderfully. He noted, however, that she was not yet ready; her feet were still bare and she was holding a necklace in her hand.

"I'm sorry I got here so early," he said timidly, "I just couldn't wait any longer."

She smiled at him, her cheeks reddening.

"It's okay Will, I'll only be a minute."

For a second, Emma stood awkwardly in the doorway, before catching herself staring at him and turning around. Still unsure of what to do, she walked over to the mirror on the wall in the entranceway.

Will glanced around the inside of her condo, noticing how immaculate it was; everything was clean and in place, just as he imagined it would be. It was Emma's condo, after all.

When he looked back at the woman in front of him she was attempting to put her necklace on, but was having some difficulty. Her hands almost seemed to be trembling, and his heart sank.

"Want some help, Em?" he asked, coming up behind her. Without waiting for an answer, he took the necklace from her hands and draped it around her neck. She looked at him in the mirror and saw how focused he was; his close proximity to her made her head spin. He gently pushed her hair to the side and fastened the necklace, inadvertently becoming aware of how soft her hair was, and when his fingers brushed against the warmth of her pale skin, her breath hitched.

"Thanks," Emma muttered, turning around to face him.

The scent of his cologne was subtle, but she was so close to him that it was nearly overpowering. She practically had her back against the wall and there were only a few inches separating them. The heat of him scorched her all along her body.

"No problem," he said quietly. His mind felt cluttered, all coherent thought foggy because of how close she was to him. He wanted so much just to lean down and capture her lips in his own, to reach out and hold her waist and pull her to him.

"You look amazing," he told her.

"You too."

He swallowed, trying to clear his head and stop the heat that was rushing through his body. As much as he wanted to touch her he knew that it was too fast, too much for her to take in at once. Emma was a woman, not a girl like Terri had been when he had first kissed her. It had been a long time since he had had to contemplate when, and how, to kiss someone, and it felt strange to him.

He reluctantly backed away, and she smiled despite the fact that her body was calling out for the heat that he had taken with him.

"I'll – just get my shoes," she said, her pulse still racing. She turned and walked as fast as she could to her bedroom. She wondered for a second whether or not he would follow her, but she realized that that was something Will Schuster would never do. Not right away, at least.

However, it was the first time that she wasn't appalled by the thought of having a man whom she wasn't dating in her room; in fact, she pictured him there, with her, and had to immediately push those thoughts from her mind because not only were they inappropriate for the stage that their relationship was in, but it was the worst possible timing.

Emma quickly slipped into her shoes and grabbed her clutch from her bedside table. When she went back out into the living room, Will was waiting by the door, one hand resting on the knob.

He opened it for her as she walked up to him, and they both walked eagerly, wordlessly towards his car, both anticipating the events that were about to unfold that night.


	6. The Scientist

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait!**

* * *

The car was completely silent, aside from the gentle patter of rain against the windshield and Coldplay on the radio.

_**Come up to meet you, **_

_**Tell you I'm sorry, **_

_**You don't know how lovely you are.**_

_**I had to find you,**_

_**Tell you I need you,**_

_**Tell you I set you apart…**_

Emma glanced over at Will, whose eyes were fixed on the road ahead of him, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel almost absent-mindedly.

"What's wrong?"

He seemed startled to hear her voice; it was in sharp contrast to the quiet sounds of driving.

"Nothing."

Emma was tempted to roll her eyes.

"I can tell when something's wrong, Will."

He coughed, looked over, and then sheepishly looked away.

"Well, it's just … I saw Terri tonight."

Emma's heart sank, and she thought of a hundred different conversations that could have taken place between them. Expecting the worst, she mentally braced herself.

"I had to go back home to get a suit, none of the ones I had at my apartment were right."

_**Nobody said it was easy,**_

_**it's such a shame for us to part.**_

_**Nobody said it was easy,**_

_**No one ever said that it would be this hard;**_

_**oh, take me back to the start.**_

Will kept his eyes on the road, his face expressionless.

"I'm going to be honest, Em, it was hard, seeing her. She seemed angry at first, but then it kind of faded, she just seemed sad. I can't help feeling like I did that to her."

"Will, it's not your fault-"

"I _know_ it wasn't my fault, that it took both of us to come to this decision, but it hurt, Emma. I couldn't expect you to-"

Emma glanced up at him, and he took his eyes off the road, catching himself before he finished his sentence. He was taken aback when he saw her eyes brim with tears.

"To what, Will? To understand? My whole life has been devoted to understanding people…"

"No, oh God, I didn't mean it like that, Emma," he said, his voice insistent, "All I meant is that Terri said that she wants…wants a divorce."

Emma let his earlier comment slip past as she felt sympathy wash through her.

"I'm sorry," she said earnestly, noticing in her peripheral vision that they were approaching the school parking lot.

Both were silent for a few moments as Will pulled into his usual parking spot and shut off the car.

He unfastened his seatbelt, and his entire body collapsed forward. He put his face in his hands, and Emma watched him silently, her expression full of compassion, her heart aching when his shoulders began to shake with quiet sobs.

Emma tentatively reached out and put her hand on his arm, deciding to wait until he regained his composure before speaking.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, and he took a deep breath before rubbing his face with his hands and sitting up straight.

"Not as sorry as I am," he said, a ghost of his normal smile passing across his face. "I shouldn't have burdened you with all that. And don't say that you don't mind or that it's your job because if I were in your position, I would have a hard time caring."

"What do you mean by that?"

Will laughed. "I mean, it's not as if I'm the one who's been victimized, I was the one who got myself into this mess."

"This is _not _a mess, this is a serious issue," said Emma, realizing that she was using her guidance counsellor voice again, "Will, I'm not just saying this as a professional, but as your friend, alright? You are an amazing man. You're talented, you're sweet and intelligent and a great teacher and your bone structure would make Greek gods jealous…"

Emma hadn't meant for that to slip out. Will's eyebrows shot up.

"Um, I mean, you fully deserve someone better than Terri. Just think, from this point on you can start completely fresh. She's in your past, Will, and although you'll probably never get over it, you're exactly the same person with and without her. Only now you're independent. You can do whatever you want."

Will attempted a smile, and Emma returned it; his eyes were red and puffy but his hair was tousled in an adorable sort of way. It astounded her that Will could look attractive even in that situation.

He pulled her into a tight hug, nearly knocking the breath out of her, wrapping his strong arms tightly around her as he squeezed.

"Thanks, Emma. You're amazing. Wow, we've had a little bit of every emotion tonight, haven't we?"

Emma laughed, her head still reeling from his hug. His arms had loosened their grip but he still held her, and she knew without a doubt that it was the warmest, safest place she had ever been.

"Maybe we should go inside?" she asked, pulling away slightly.

"Right, the dance." Will said quickly.

Emma smoothed her dress and Will adjusted his tie before they simultaneously opened the car doors.

* * *

**A/N: HAHA! CLIFFIE! (laughs maliciously) **

**Sorry if Emma seemed a little OOC in this chapter, I just finished watching Bones and my mind is still thinking anthropologically, which may have inadvertently lead to Emma being a bit more unfeeling than usual .. I don't know. Anyways THANK YOU A HUNDRED THOUSAND MILLION TIMES FOR THE REVIEWS. If I could I would bake you all a hero cookie but I don't think it would turn out well after international shipping :) I promise to write more, maybe even more tonight .. there's some serious Wemma fluff on the way, I promise you that. **


	7. And So It Begins

**A/N: Firstly, I am so sorry it took this long to update. Hopefully none of you have lost interest! I feel like a horrible person, I promised I would update the next day and it's been almost a week. Please don't hunt me down and tie my hands to my keyboard so I'm forced to type. I sincerely apologize and I pledge to be more consistent in the future :)**

**And wow, the tie thing?! I can't believe I let that happen! I actually laughed really hard because I never would have even noticed Ayla hadn't pointed it out. Wow. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

The hallway was unusually quiet and empty as Will and Emma made their way towards the gymnasium; after school hours, after the students had gone home and the custodians had swept and polished the floors, it seemed like an entirely different building.

Emma's heart was racing, but she wasn't sure why. It was unlike her to be uneasy about little things. Usually, she could find a logical way to overcome nerves, and chaperoning a high school dance certainly did not account for the amount of anxiety she was feeling.

Will looked over at Emma and smiled, and when she sensed his eyes on her she smiled back. Tension was thick between them; neither of them had anything in particular to say, and in order to avoid awkward conversation both had chosen to stay quiet.

However, the heavy beat of the speakers from inside the gym was penetrating through the walls, making speech unnecessary.

When Will pushed open the gym door, Emma's face lit up. The gym had been decorated exactly as she had imagined; streamers and balloons were hung from every possible spot, with the DJ's turntable and its assortment of lights set up against one wall. Music was already blaring from the speakers, even though only a few students had begun to arrive. Glancing over at Will, she saw a smile on his face that rivalled her own.

They took their place against the wall with the other staff chaperones, looking out onto the gradually growing number of students that were filling the gym.

After a few minutes of standing still, Will turned to face her and beckoned towards the dance floor, silently taking her hand. Emma's heart leapt and she grinned; without a doubt, Will was the most amazing man –

"Hey, lovebirds," a sharp voice called out from behind them, "before I start projectile vomiting all over this place you'd better split it up, six inches for Jesus and all that jazz. Schuster, Principal Figgins wants to talk to you, and Edna, we need more staff patting down the kids to ensure they're not smuggling in anything illegal."

Will turned around in disbelief. Naturally, Sue Sylvester would ruin the moment.

Emma sighed, and reluctantly they turned away from each other. Will shot a fleeting glance at her through the haze the fog machine created just as Fire Burning came on over the speakers.

Will glanced around the gym and eventually found Mr. Figgins chatting with Sandy by the doorway.

"Mr. Schuster!" said the principal excitedly as he approached, "enjoying the dance so far?"

"Of course," he replied, faking a smile.

"Good. Now listen, Sandy had a wonderful idea on how to give these kids a dance they won't forget."

"What might that be?" asked Will, realizing that after he was separated from his date, his entire interest in the dance had dissipated.

"Well, we both agreed that the kids must be getting tired of the same old dance regime, with the crowning of the Homecoming King and Queen and all…"

"Isn't that the _purpose_ of the Homecoming dance?"

"Maybe it was, in the past – now we've got a whole new idea," cut in Sandy, and Will noticed the distasteful salmon-coloured suit he was wearing. "Those kids are going to have the best Homecoming dance of all time."

Will shot them a questioning look.

"We're going to let the contestants _sing _to win the hearts of the audience...and their ladies," Sandy explained.

"And in fact, we were thinking of having some teachers compete too," added Mr. Figgins. "What do you think?"

Will immediately pictured himself up on the stage with a microphone in hand, singing for Emma – singing was one area in which he would never lose his talent, and considering that the whole night he had felt rusty in the area of flirting perhaps singing would give him an extra boost of confidence.

Will grinned, "I think it's a great idea."

**Alright so I KNOW it's really pathetic and short and fluffless. A futile attempt at making amends, really. However IT WILL GET BETTER, please bear with me. I really will write this time! Soon! **


	8. What a Night

**A/N: Alrighty, I present to you a brand new chapter. Hopefully it's more timely than the last one! Review? :)**

* * *

The night had turned out to be nothing like Emma had anticipated. She had been assigned to help go through the student's bags and since she was lacking her customary latex gloves, it proved to be a horrifying task.

Firstly, she was appalled by what some of the girls carried in their purses. Aside from the sticky bottles of lip gloss and half-eaten food that was sitting at the bottom, she saw more packs of cigarettes and condoms than she had seen in her entire lifetime.

Also, Sue was being her usual overbearing self. If Emma hesitated to touch any of the items she found in the bags, Sue would call her out on it, making her frustrated and humiliated. By the time that the flow of students coming in through the front doors had slowed down, Emma was near tears. All she had wanted was be in the gym, dancing with Will like she had imagined it, getting lost in the softness of his eyes and the warmth of his body as he held her close. However, she felt isolated and miserable, and it was beginning to show.

Emma asked Sue if she could be excused, and out of the tiny amount of compassion Sue had in her heart, she complied. Emma found herself practically sprinting to the ladies washroom, passing the gym, where a heavy beat continued to pound. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, noticing with a grimace that her hair had lost the neat, shiny look that she had strived to get before the dance. Her eyes even looked dull, and with a sigh, she turned away and left the washroom.

Walking down the hallway, Emma realized just how exhausted she was and she felt tears begin to form again. However, as she passed by the gym on her way back to the front entrance, she heard the door open behind her and a hand rested gently on her arm.

She turned to find herself directly in front of Will, her face inches from his. Her eyes widened and his eyes flickered over her face before he quickly stepped away.

"Uh, hey Emma, he said, "they're just about to decide on the homecoming king and queen, I thought you'd like to see it."

"Thanks," she replied shortly, trying her hardest to fake a smile.

As hard as she tried to hide her emotions from him, he saw directly through her.

"What wrong?"

She sighed. "Well, tonight didn't turn out quite the way I had hoped. I've spent the last forty-five minutes going through people's purses and believe me, it's not the most enjoyable thing in the world…"

"Well," replied Will with a grin, "aside from shouting at the kids who were lighting the streamers on fire my night has been very uneventful."

"I'm sorry Will, I really thought it would be a fun way to get out and-"

"Don't apologize, Emma," he interrupted. "Our night hasn't been great _so far. _Emphasis on the 'so far' part. We still have lots of time for it to shape up."

Emma tilted her head to one side and looked at him in her analytical, guidance-counsellor-y way that always made him a little uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, "I'm just wondering why talking with you always seems to make me feel better. Like now, for instance. I was honestly _this close_ to bursting into tears, and then you came along with your spiffy little suit…"

Will laughed as he replied, "Your unintentional little comments like that really make me feel better, too. I love how you do that."

Emma beamed and slipped her arm through his.

"Alright," she said, thinking of the appropriate phrase to use in such a situation: "let's hit the dance floor."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! hint hint: THERE WILL BE FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. wooo**


	9. Challenge!

**A/N: A new chapter! Every time I feel more and more lazy. But I have a new computer, which will increase productivity levels greatly. Another chapter is following this one. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Immediately, Emma drifted toward the security that the wall provided, with Will following suit.

"Alright, claustrophobia officially setting in…" she muttered, gazing around the crowded dance floor. The air felt humid and heavy, a sordid mixture of sweat and fog from the smoke machine. She coughed, and Will laughed. Her cough was absolutely adorable.

"I take it you didn't chaperone senior prom last year," he said, crossing his arms.

"Nope," she replied. She hesitated before adding, "The last dance I was at was my own prom, way back when. Nothing's really changed. There was the same smell, the same mosh pit up at the front in front by the speakers; even the same group of scantily clad girls dancing inappropriately – well, maybe not quite _that _inappropriately."

Will smiled. "Oh."

"Dances were never my thing."

"Me either."

"But when you were dating Terri-"

"It took me a long time to get to that point," he replied.

Emma laughed again, suddenly sensing a hint of awkwardness in their conversation. It was as if neither of them could form the words they truly wanted to say.

They watched as Principal Figgins stepped onto the stage, taking the microphone into his hand. "Hello, McKinley High students and staff," he began. "We have an idea to get you all into the Homecoming spirit. Can we have our Homecoming couples up onto the stage, please?"

The students looked around, and the principal cleared his throat and glanced down at his cue cards. "Right, I would like to call up Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray, as well as Adam Wells and Sophia Adams."

The two couples made their way onto the stage surrounded by applause. Emma and Will glanced at each other.

"Finn and Quinn could really use this," Emma mused, "they've been through some trying things lately. But Adam? Isn't he the one that I called down…?"

"Yeah, that's him," said Will. "As a teacher I know I shouldn't say this, but Finn and Quinn are great kids, and Adam's, well…"

"_Not,"_ Emma agreed. "Neither is Sophia. She's been suspended twice for absenteeism, not to mention the long list of other things she's been given detention for."

"I hate to say it, but maybe Sue was right. High school _is _a caste system."

Emma nodded and watched in anticipation as Figgins pulled out his next cue card.

"In order to find out who will be crowned as Homecoming king and queen, we're going to have the two boys sing a song of their choice for their date. Then, we'll have everyone cheer to determine who gave the better performance."

Finn beamed at Quinn, evidently with a heightened sense of confidence.

"And that's not all," continued Principal Figgins, "in this hat, we have the names of our staff that are chaperoning tonight. The lucky teacher will compete as well, and if they are the winner, they can choose which couple they would like to award the crown to."

Will's jaw dropped and Emma turned to look at him, grinning.

"Our night might just be shaping up," he muttered, and they waited as Figgins put his hand into the hat and pulled out a scrap of paper.

"And the teacher that will compete against these gentlemen is…"

Will and Emma looked on with baited breath.

"…Sandy Ryerson!"

Emma groaned and Will lowered his head, looking crestfallen.

"That was definitely rigged," he said, "This thing was Sandy's idea in the first place."

"It's alright, Will," Emma said hopefully, "what are the chances that he'll win? Everyone knows Finn's very talented."

Will laughed and shrugged, "You do have a point."

"We'll give the candidates – and Sandy – a few moments to choose which song they are going to perform," Mr. Figgins concluded.

Emma looked over at Will, smiling. "This should be interesting."

He nodded, "I wonder what Finn's going to sing."

After a few moments, Figgins stepped up to the microphone.

"Alright. First off, we have Adam Wells singing his acapella rendition of 'Achey Breaky Heart," by Billy Ray Cyrus."


	10. Frankie Valli

**A/N: A long chapter! No, two long chapters! This is my gift to you for being so wonderful. Fluff galore :) Because, to be honest, even though it's approaching one in the morning and I have an insanely busy day tomorrow this was just too much fun to write. Enjoy!!**

* * *

As Adam Wells sang, Emma glanced over at the man standing beside her. Will stood quietly observing the ridiculous attempt that was taking place on the stage, but she could tell that he was not truly concentrating on the song. His eyes would drift over to her, displaying an array of hidden emotions that despite her best efforts, she could not tap into.

Suddenly, the gymnasium felt tiny, cramped, and far too stuffy for her liking. Furthermore, she sensed that she was standing in a puddle of spilled soft drink and she could feel her shoes being stuck firmly to the linoleum. She really disliked having things on the bottom of her shoes.

Emma took hold of Will's arm and he looked over, apparently to be startled by her touch.

"Want to get some fresh air?" she asked.

Will looked relieved to hear her words.

"I'm dying," he replied, "and not just from the song. Dances were never our scene anyway, right?"

Emma grinned as they abandoned their station against the wall and sped towards the gym doors, through the crowd that was apparently transfixed by the karaoke that was going on onstage.

"Wow," she said, gesturing towards the stage as they left.

"Yeah. I have no doubt Finn's going to win."

The bitterly cold air in the parking lot made Emma suddenly aware of the fact that she had forgotten to bring a jacket of any kind, and she crossed her arms against her chest in a desperate effort to keep warm. Aside from the few students that were skulking against the wall smoking, they were completely alone.

Will looked down at where Emma stood nearly shaking from the cold and his heart went out to her. In an instant, his suit jacket was off and he was draping it over her shoulders; her eyes went wide at the sudden heat that enveloped her and she smiled. There was something so sweet and intimate in his gesture that it made her heart leap.

"You know, I'm a little happy that I didn't have to sing in front of everyone," Will mused, moving so that he was standing in front of her.

Emma gave him a questioning look.

"But you love performing," she said, "why didn't you want to sing?"

"I don't know. It's the kids' time to shine, not mine, like April said," he replied. "Out-performing high school students at their Homecoming dance wasn't on my agenda."

Emma laughed. "If you had the chance though, what would you have sung?"

Will thought for an instant before his face lit up, an idea coming to mind.

"I don't know. Probably a little Franki Valli."

She nodded appreciatively. "Good choice."

Will gazed at her, moving a few inches closer before taking her into his arms. In a soft, low voice, he began to sing.

"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you," he sang, taking hold of her hands and spinning her so that her back was pressed close against the contours of his body. Emma's eyes went wide at the contact and she took a sharp intake of breath. However, she had to admit that she liked the feeling.

Rocking in time to the imaginary music that was playing in both of their minds, he continued: "You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much…"

He pulled back and twirled her around before putting both hands around her waist. Instinctively, she put her arms around his neck, grinning. Will had hoped she wouldn't pull away, and perhaps a part of him knew that she wanted to dance as much as he did; however, he still couldn't believe his daring.

"At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you…"

As the song began to speed up and trumpets started playing in their heads, she started to move her feet, and Will kept up with her elaborate steps. God, the woman could dance. He laughed out of surprise and fascination as she pulled away and rolled in towards him, as if they were in an elegant ballroom in the forties rather than dancing on asphalt in the school parking lot.

He beamed at her as he belted out the chorus. Emma hadn't seen Will so happy in a very long time.

"I LOVE YOU BABY, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby, to warm the lonely night. I love you baby, trust in me when I say…"

Emma loved the feeling of pure happiness that was spreading through her, of pride and admiration that she was actually enjoying _dancing_ at Homecoming. Not only that, but she was with the man that meant the world to her.

"Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay and let me love you baby, let me love yooooouuu…"

A loud cough from somewhere to their left startled them and they broke apart.

"Mr. Schu?" asked Finn quietly, and Emma turned to see him standing with Quinn, both wearing crowns and sashes that had _Homecoming Royalty_ printed on them in big letters.

"You won!" she exclaimed, tugging on Will's sleeve, regardless that he was already well aware of that fact.

"Good job, Finn!" said Will, only the slightest hint of red showing on his cheeks.

Finn smiled. "Thanks. Sorry if we – interrupted anything…"

"Oh – no, not at all," Emma said, hoping she wasn't overdoing it with the grin that was plastered on her face.

"Not at _all."_ Will echoed, and they laughed nervously.

Quinn glanced at Finn and then back at Will, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Did I _actually _see you two dancing in the school parking lot?"

Will shot a glance in Emma's direction, "Well, it _is_ a dance, after all…"

"And that's what people do. Dance," she finished.

Finn laughed. "I sang You and Me by Lifehouse, by the way. See you on Monday." With that, he and Quinn turned and began walking towards his car.

"Nice jacket, by the way," Quinn said, in a voice that just hinted at a mocking tone.

Emma laughed nervously, and Will smiled.

"Well, the dance is over -"

"Want to get out of here?" she asked.

"More than _anything…"_


	11. Je t'aime

It was difficult for him to even look over at her as she sat in the passenger's seat of his car, her eyes staring at the road in front of them. The enormity of what had just happened between them was overwhelming her as much as it was him; they had been so close. He hadn't felt that close to anyone in a long time. Until the dance, it was obvious to everyone but him just how strong her feeling were. And once he was aware, he wanted to prove to her that he cared. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and show her just how much.

However, he was also well aware that Emma was nothing like any of the other women he had ever had in his life. He was terrified of ruining what they had by moving too fast, despite the fact that even just looking at her was enough to make his heart race.

And that was why he was thankful when the time came that they pulled up in front of her condo. He turned off the engine, breaking the silence.

Emma was sitting completely still, her eyes fixed on the road ahead of them. Will had been mulling over something in his mind and she was absolutely terrified of what he had to say. Doubt began to creep into her mind, along with the nagging questions that ate away at her internally. What if he was thinking of the nicest way to state that her feelings toward him were not mutual?

For the first time during their entire silent drive home, they turned to face each other. Emma was shocked to see the amount of sincerity and softness present in his warm brown eyes, and Will felt his heart begin to beat faster under her scrutiny. He hated when she looked at him like that, seeing directly through him.

There was so much tension in the air between them, so much silent electricity, that neither one dared to move and disrupt it.

All of a sudden the steady sound of rain hitting the metal roof of the car surrounded them, and he smiled when he saw her jump in her seat. A downpour had enveloped the car, bouncing off the hood and the through the blurred window Emma watched as each drop pounded against the road.

"There's no way I'm getting out in this," she said, and he replied with a timid laugh.

When she looked back at him, she saw a convoluted mix of emotions in the depth of his eyes which captivated her.

Pulling himself together, Will knew it would be now or never. He had to prove it to her.

He leaned toward her slowly, giving her time to react, feeling his heart increase in speed as the distance between them shortened. Her stomach lurched as she realized his intentions, and she turned her face away, staring back at the road as her cheeks grew hot.

He pulled back, afraid he had done something wrong, and when she dared to glance back over at him he was giving her his classic lost puppy look, his eyes wide with regret. She smiled gently to reassure him.

When Will spoke, his voice was quiet and reserved,

"I'm so sorry Em, I thought…"

"Will, you didn't do anything wrong. I want to. More than anything. It's just-"

He was taken aback by her response, but her voice was sincere.

"Just what?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel," she muttered apprehensively. "I have so many things running through my head right now, I can't even come up with it. Will, tell me I'm not wrong about this. Please tell me that you aren't about to say that you're really sorry but you don't think this is going to work because if you do, I'm going to-"

Will leaned towards her again, this time resting one large, warm hand on the side of her face and giving her a genuine smile before pressing his lips against her forehead, her cheek, the very tip of her nose. Her heart fluttered again, all too aware of how amazing he smelled, even the subtle scent of his cologne overpowering her. Without giving her time to react, he kissed her, her eyes flying open of their own accord when she felt the softness of his lips against hers. He waited for her to reciprocate the kiss, and soon she did, the gentle moan she elicited a reassuring indication that he had done the right thing. He slanted his mouth across hers, deepening the closer, feeling closer to her at that moment than he had with any human being in a long time. And he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had been right.

"Emma," he said, more groan than words, "I'm sorry for putting you through whatever it was that you were feeling. You need to believe me when I say that I really do care about you."

She felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes, her head spinning from the intensity of his kiss.

"I love you," he said, with complete faith behind his words.

Emma raised her head to look up at him, an incredulous but unbelievably happy expression in her eyes.

"Will, you do?"

"I do," he said, laughing despite himself, "I love you." He kissed her again, softly this time. He pulled her against him, "I love you," he repeated, "and I could say it a thousand times and it still wouldn't be enough."

Emma tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, but one happened to slip by. She sniffled, and he smiled with the realization at just how unbearably cute she was. He wiped the tear away with his thumb, rocking her against him.

"Shh," he said, "it's alright."

Emma pulled away, grinning.

"I know," she said, "I just can't believe this is happening."

"It does feel surreal, doesn't it?" he laughed, continuing to hold her close. She could hear his heart beating, and she knew his arms were the safest, warmest place she had ever been.

"Let's not move for a while. I'm happy staying like this," she said.

"I agree," he said, "God, Emma, I don't want to let go."

**A/N: This isn't the end. Just for now. :) I'm evil, aren't I? **


	12. Tea Time

**A/N: Hello all! Once again, another chapter. I loved the fact that Emma was back in tonight's episode – if you haven't seen it yet, I won't ruin anything, but it was great. I was close to tears numerous times and I'm not ashamed to admit it. However it once again left my need for Wemma fluff unsatisfied, and this was the product of that. **

**By the way, I haven't mentioned this yet, but I don't own Glee, which of course is obvious. If I did, Matthew Morrison would hate me because he would sing, all the time :) ah, the fun we could have if we owned Glee (and him. But let's not get carried away) **

Will sat on Emma's couch, perched near the edge of the cushion, his fingers drumming intently on the coffee table that sat across from him. He could hear the sounds of her moving around the kitchen; her soft footsteps, the sound of the kettle reaching boiling point, the sound of water filling teacups. Will made up a beat that corresponded with the sounds he was hearing, and he then went through a mental list of songs trying to match it up to one.

All of his thought had been so focused on this that when she placed the tea on the coffee table he jumped, his eyes widening in surprise.

Emma laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Will reached out and took one of the mugs, watching the tea diffuse into the water with a look of intense concentration on his face. Emma glanced at him, slightly confused.

"Everything alright, Will?"

He slowly averted his gaze from the teacup and looked up into her eyes, trying his best to smile. A nagging voice at the back of his mind was screaming that no_,_ everything was not_ alright_; after everything that had been said, particularly the three little words that he had repeated without hesitation over and over to her, the impenetrable fog that had been clouding his mind during everything Terri had put him through had lifted. Everything was clear to him now.

He had known that when she had invited him into her condo to talk, it had been in his best interest to just say no; he could have simply declined her offer, and therefore given them both a night to sleep on what had happened and to come up with a solution in the morning.

But the look of vulnerability in her eyes as she asked him to stay in her usual quiet way made his heart melt, and additionally, the feeling of having her so close to him made all coherent thought disappear from his mind.

That was why he was currently sitting on her couch, obviously uncomfortable and trying desperately to keep his eyes off of her.

Emma sat down beside him, keeping a polite distance, which was frustrating. He mentally chastised himself for being so forward, but he hated the space between them with every bone in his body; he wanted to get closer again, to kiss her, along with a bunch of other things that he knew he should not even be considering.

"You know," she said gently, "normally I try to keep my work life and my personal life separate, but despite that, I'm always going to be a guidance counsellor."

Will glanced at her solemnly as he took a sip of the tea she had made. It was perfect, sweet and warm and altogether soothing, just like her … and he _had_ to stay focused.

"…and I didn't go through all of those years of school and that tedious thesis paper to _not_ know when something is wrong with someone. Especially people I care about. And Will, you definitely fall into that category."

Will laughed and leaned forward to set his empty mug on the table. When he sank back into the cushions, he let out a sigh, and Emma's eyes filled with concern.

"Will, you can tell me what's on your mind. And even if you don't, chances are I'll probably figure it out on my own. I'm pretty good at that sort of thing."

"It's just that…" he began, and Emma smiled as he began to speak. Finally, she had convinced him to open up. That was her favourite part of figuring out people's problems, when they showed that they trusted her enough to let her have a glimpse of what was on their mind. He hesitated, and she held on patiently for him to continue.

"I don't want to rush into anything – _not_ that I don't want to rush, believe me, I do. I really do. But we can't. If we're going to do this, we have to take it as slowly as possible."

"Of course," Emma assured him, "I mean we have been moving pretty quickly. I'm sorry if I-"

"Emma, don't apologize. I loved every second of what happened in the car just now but I know that it could have easily got out of hand. And that's entirely my fault. I don't know what you do to me, but it's something, and God, I've wanted this so badly – wanted _you_ so badly – and it feels like this isn't even happening. Does that make sense? Wow, listen to me."

Emma felt a blush spreading over her cheeks at the realization that she had such an effect on him. Seeing him so out of control gave her a renewed sense of confidence.

"I know exactly how you feel," she told him earnestly.

Will turned his head to face her, realizing all too late that at some point, she had moved closer to him and the way he had turned, their noses were practically touching.

Her heart plummeted in the most amazing way possible as his eyes flickered across her face before landing on her lips. In seconds, her arms found their way around his neck and their lips met, sending a wave of heat crashing through his body at the contact. All of the uncertainty and hesitance that had been present the first time he kissed her had evaporated, leaving nothing but desire and an ardent need in its place. He kissed her as thoroughly as he knew how, his tongue in her mouth, and as she felt herself beginning to come undone against the heat of him she knew that things were spiralling out of control.

Reluctantly, she placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed him away, leaving him confused as he pulled back. They were both breathing heavily, and Will felt incredibly hypocritical because hehad been the one preaching about taking it slowly. That had not been anything close to slow.

"Sorry," he said.

"Will, that was," she paused, opening her eyes, "amazing. Normally, I insist that anyone that I plan on kissing wash his mouth out at least twice with Listerine, but with you, I could care less."

Will beamed, taking it as the most sincere form of compliment she could give him. "Um…thank you. But really, I'm sorry, I promised you we would take it slow."

"Not too slowly-" she blurted out, and Will shot her such an intense look that it made her heart leap. "But yes. Slower than – than that."

Hastily, Emma bent down and picked up his empty mug along with her still full one; cold tea somehow did not seem appetizing at the moment. She moved past him to the kitchen as he regained his composure, moving to the stereo that was set up against one wall.

A surprisingly large assortment of CDs was placed haphazardly in a pile next to the stereo, seeming out of place in comparison to the neatness of the rest of the room. He crouched down and lifted up a few, finding that many of the artists were ones he could appreciate; the woman definitely had a good taste in music. When his eyes settled on one, however, he had to hold back a laugh. Quickly, he popped it into the CD player and cranked up the volume.

Emma walked back into the room, staring at him incredulously with her eyebrows raised.

"Really, Will? "Walk This Way"?"

"_No_, Emma! Another song that I found on this Aerosmith CD that you clearly made yourself. Who knew you would be a fan?" Will changed the song and immediately Emma knew it.

Emma smiled guiltily, "It was a single! How else could I get it on an album?"

Will grinned. "I don't know, I mean I don't blame you. It's a great song. Perfect for dancing, in fact."

As the strings continued to play softly, Will came closer to her, bending down on one knee and taking her hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it so lightly that it was hardly there, but somehow the intensity in his dark eyes as his lips caressed her skin made her knees feel weak.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked, and she smiled and nodded.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing,_

_watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_while you're far away and dreaming…_


	13. Don't Want to Miss a Thing

When it came to dancing, Will was certainly confident in his abilities. After the years of embarrassing dance classes and the constant ridicule from his peers had passed in regards to his favourite hobby, he found that even though he had never been a big fan of team sports, he had a secret weapon when it came to women. For some reason, girls loved guys who could dance.

The song continued to play in the background, but in his mind, it was hardly audible. He focused completely on her as he pulled her against him; how her eyes closely followed his every move in her usual analytical way, how her breathing quickened when he moved his hands to rest against her hips, even how her face was flushing the tiniest bit red.

_Don't want to close my eyes,_

_Don't want to fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing…_

Emma had known that the moment she started dancing with Will, she would be captivated by him. She had admitted to him numerous times that he was an excellent performer, and she had assumed that that trait would carry into so many other areas. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted from his audience, whether he was singing or dancing or kissing her with the reckless abandon he had shown earlier; she shook that thought from her head as she stepped closer to him. She probably already looked like she was in pain from the huge amount of self-control she was attempting to have. Letting her mind think back on his incredible kiss wouldn't help that fact.

_I don't want to miss one smile,_

_I don't want to miss one kiss, _

_I just wanna be with you, right here with you, _

_Just like this._

Tentatively, she draped her arms over his shoulders, trying to concentrate on the song and not on the way her breath caught in her throat as he looked at her again with his piercing brown eyes. He gently pressed against her hips, moving her closer, their bodies practically touching. Emma was relieved that they had not had the chance to slow dance at the school; if any of the students, especially the Glee kids, saw them dancing that close, rumours were bound to spread.

_I just want to hold you close,_

_Feel your heart so close to mine. _

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time…_

Will swayed slowly with the music, and she moved in even closer, eliminating the space between them. As they moved together, the friction was enough to cause him to groan and Emma's eyes widened at the sound. He slowly let his hands drift up and down her sides, loving the feeling of the warm satin of her dress under his fingertips and the look on her face as her eyes fluttered shut. It felt like a privilege to be able to touch her, and he was determined to savour every moment of it.

_Don't want to close my eyes,_

_Don't want to fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing…_

Suddenly, dancing became the last thing on his mind and he lowered his head to press a kiss against her collarbone. Instinctively, she let her head fall back and he moved his lips to her neck, kissing her slowly and deliberately. Emma's heart leapt and she pressed her hands against his chest to steady herself, feeling suddenly light-headed. When he finally pulled away, he was grinning as he muttered, "So much for going slowly."

"You know, I think 'slow' is overrated," she replied, helping him slip his jacket off his shoulders and moving for the buttons of his shirt.

"If everyone went slowly," he agreed, "_nothing_ would get accomplished…"

Emma found a sense of confidence in her that she didn't know existed as she pulled the last button of his shirt free. It wasn't like her to be so forward, but she had to admit, she kind of liked the look of helplessness in his eyes when she looked up at him, his eyes positively begging for her to touch him. Without even a hint of hesitation, she reached out and dragged her fingers slowly down the broad expanse of his chest, feeling the contours of his muscles and how they flinched under her touch.

His eyes had become darker than she had ever seen them, and she kissed him, laying both hands flat against his skin. The heat of him scorched her from head to toe as he immediately deepened the kiss, his hands roaming across her lower back, his tongue slipping inside her mouth as he kissed her as hard as he could. He had been overcome with an insatiable desire that was blocking out every warning sign that should have been popping up in his mind; his body had ceased to feel like his own. It was just too amazing and she was too warm and wonderful and it was not until he felt himself reaching for the zipper of her dress that his conscience finally got through to him and he stilled his motions.

Emma hadn't seemed to notice; she was in the same state of shock that he had been in. When he pulled away from her, her entire body cried out at the loss of contact, but it hit her that things had been quickly moving out of control. He looked at her apologetically, and seeing the surprise in her eyes that was bordering on hurt, his heart ached and he pulled her against him in a tight but completely platonic hug.

"Ok. Sorry, I need to stop doing that."

She laughed, hugging him back. Naturally, he would be sorry for doing anything that could have remotely caused her any emotional pain. Once again, she made a mental note of just how different Will was from any other man she had ever been with.

"I loved it, but you're right."

They pulled away simultaneously and at the sight of Will standing so awkwardly in front of her with his shirt wide open, Emma couldn't help but laugh. The song had long since ended, and "Dream On" was blaring over the speakers.

Will cleared his throat. "Um, do you have a Coke or something? My mouth is really dry."

Emma raised her eyebrows and burst out in laughter again, and he couldn't help but laugh too.

"Beer?" she asked, turning towards the kitchen.

He sighed. "Beer would be _wonderful."_


	14. Just One

Two beers, a strawberry daiquiri, and half a bottle of expensive Chilean wine later, they were both sitting at her kitchen table only beginning to feel the effects. Emma realized why she saved the alcohol in her house for special occasions; otherwise, she would get nothing accomplished.

"This has been nice," Will mused, leaning back in his chair. "I missed feeling like this. Terri would only ever let me have one beer."

"You're right, Will," she replied, "Although I hardly ever open that cabinet. Nothing says pathetic like sitting in your condo on a Friday night, drinking alone."

Will looked away for a moment and let some of the sadness of her words sink in before putting his glass down.

"Well, I appreciate that you let me relax like this. Even if the intellectual part of our conversation has pretty much disappeared…"

"And our judgement is becoming increasingly impaired…"

"Yeah," he said, pausing before picking up the bottle sitting in front of him. "This is really good, Em. Were you saving it for something?"

"Well, it was a kind of engagement present from my cousin, so I could celebrate. Not that marrying Ken was anything worth celebrating."

Silence hung like a thick fog over their heads for a few moments, while Emma ran her finger around the edge of her glass. Will watched her so attentively that when she realized he was staring, her heart gave a little leap and she pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry you felt like that," he said softly.

Emma glanced up and met his gaze, "About what?"

"Marriage. It should be something worth celebrating. The person you're marrying should be someone worth celebrating."

"Someday, maybe. It was never really in my agenda to get married," she said, a bit too defensively. "People keep telling me that I just haven't met the right person yet."

"Or maybe you have."

Emma smiled shyly and Will's eyes widened before he looked away, "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"It's fine."

Will avoided her gaze and instead looked down at the linoleum of the floor beneath him, following the patterns with his eyes. "Let's blame that on the wine."

Emma laughed quietly and looked over at the clock on the stove.

"It's already past three AM," she said, and Will sat up.

"Maybe I should-"

"No, you really shouldn't drive, I think we've both had a bit too much. You can stay, if you want. You can have the couch, or I have sleeping bags…"

"Oh, alright, thanks. That sounds good."

Emma smiled and pushed her chair away from the table, taking the bottle of wine with her as she stood up. "I mean, we don't have to go to bed yet. We can continue our conversation about which Beatles album is the best. Or whether a giant grilled cheese or a giant taco would win in a fight. Those were both great."

Will didn't respond. The word 'bed' was still echoing in his mind; he loved the way she said it. It made him immediately picture _them_ in bed, which was certainly inappropriate, but much too tempting of a thought.

"You okay, Will?"

His eyes darted up from the linoleum and he smiled. "Yeah. Of course."

"Well, I guess I should get changed. I can't believe I'm still wearing this dress. Normally I can't stand wearing strapless dresses for more than a few hours, but now it's three-thirty in the morning."

"Yeah, it's a good thing we don't have to be into school tomorrow."

"No kidding."

Emma smiled one last time before practically sprinting to the living room to put the wine away, and then to her bedroom. When she was inside, she quietly shut the door, and waited a few moments before flopping down on her bed.

She wondered what Will had been thinking. She really shouldn't have asked him to stay over, but she didn't have another choice. It had all been her fault, really; she had asked him if he wanted a beer, and then it was _her_ who had brought up red wine. And she knew she shouldn't have mentioned anything about her needing to be out of her dress. She was asking for trouble, of the best kind possible.

She stood up and went to her dresser, rummaging through drawers to try and find something both comfortable and elegant while managing to look sexy, but not suggestive. Clothes were soon all over the floor, but she had to give up. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she focused on the first thing that had to be done – getting out of the dress. She reached for the zipper and tugged, praying that it would just unzip smoothly, but naturally, it caught on the edge of the fabric a few inches down.

Emma groaned and tried again, but it wouldn't budge. She tried pulling the entire thing up and over her head, but it was too tight; she knew that she couldn't possibly go back out into the kitchen with the dress back on, it would be too embarrassing. She had only one other option.


	15. Finally

**A/N: Alright. So one major change to this chapter -- the rating! I thought after fourteen chapters of tension, they deserved it. (And so do you. Thanks for sticking with me through all the huge delays in updates!) Hopefully I kept this sexy, but not vulgar, because oh how I love classy smut. Don't read if you're underage, and all that jazz.**

* * *

Will heard Emma call his name in her usual gentle way, and he jumped. He glanced down the hallway, and his heart began to beat faster. A hundred different scenarios drifted into his mind, but he decided that the only possible reason she would call him was that she needed his help with something. Bracing himself, he stepped into the hallway, his eyes focused on the only room that had a sliver of light showing from beneath the door. He felt like he was trespassing; her bedroom was something so intimate and so entirely _hers_ that even resting his hand on the doorknob felt like a major violation of her privacy. So he knocked.

Emma laughed, albeit nervously, and opened the door for him. "I called you over, there's really no need to knock…"

"Sorry," he said, their eyes locking for an instant before she pulled her gaze away and gestured for him to come in.

"You don't have to apologize."

"Sorry."

Emma grinned, Will's awkwardness taking some of the tension out of the situation. Emma turned around and pointed to the zipper. "Would you help me? I need you to unzip this."

Her request had been direct, but nonetheless it took him a moment to register what she had asked him to do. She wanted him to _what_?

"Oh, sure," he said, practically choking out the words. He stepped closer behind her, tentatively grasped the zipper, and pulled. The zipper, however, did not move.

"You're going to have to pull harder," she said, another smile drifting across her face as she pictured the exasperated look he was surely giving her.

Will took hold of the fabric in one hand and the zipper in the other before pulling as hard as he could, but the zipper seemed to genuinely be stuck. He tried again and again, each time a bit more forcefully, and any tension there had been began to dissipate as the humour of the situation set in.

"You know, I can probably wriggle out of it if I try hard enough," said Emma.

"Don't worry," Will replied, his voice coming out a bit more husky than he had intended, "I'm going to get you out of this dress, one way or another."

Emma's eyes widened and heat shot through her.

"God, that sounded suggestive. I'm sorry. You must think I'm acting like a horny teenager or something, it seems like every other word that comes out of my mouth is…"

Emma laughed and replied, "I don't mind. Really. At all."

Will smiled and tried one last time to pull the zipper down, and Emma craned her neck around to see his face only to change her footing and step on a pair of pyjama pants. Will heard a quiet snap; the zipper pull broke from her dress as she slipped on the fabric and fell. With her back against him, she grabbed onto his thighs to steady herself, causing all the blood in his body to surge southward. He gasped and helped her to stand up. Emma glanced down and grabbed onto the dress to stop it from sliding completely off.

"Your dress!" he said, his eyes wide. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have pulled that hard."

"No, I slipped, that's what broke it," she replied, suddenly becoming aware of how close they were standing; there was less than an inch of space between them, and it felt like far too much.

She could see her own uncertainty reflected back in his eyes, along with lust and an ardent desire that made her both excited and terrified at the same time.

"Emma, you're beautiful," he whispered, and in one swift movement she dropped the dress and threw her arms around his neck.

He slanted his mouth against hers, the taste of her making him moan, and he was all she ever needed; if she was stranded on a desert island with nothing but Will Schuster she could live quite happily for the rest of her days, she was sure.

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid his hands over the bare skin of her back and sides and the feeling was enough to drive him crazy, but he held on, pushing her forcefully against the wall. Emma hastily unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his smooth shoulders as he pressed soft kisses against her collarbone.

A nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling him to hold up. Things were moving too fast, it wasn't right. He had to make it amazing for her. He pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Um…nice wallpaper."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me, Will."

He happily obliged, carrying her away from the wall and to the foot of her bed before gently dropping her onto it. Emma somehow managed to help him undo his belt despite the fact that her head was spinning from the intensity of his kiss.

Will shoved his pants down his legs and moved on top of her in his boxers, admiring her lacy black bra and panty set which was undeniably sexy. Emma wrapped her legs around him and they both moaned simultaneously; the two thin layers of fabric between them left nothing to the imagination. Will kissed her where her pulse fluttered at her throat, and he heard her murmur something.

"Will," she said, a bit louder, "I love you. No one's ever made me feel like this."

"Made you feel like what?" he asked, his voice low.

"This beautiful. This loved."

He smiled against her neck and in one smooth motion he flipped them over. She moved so she was straddling his waist and groaned when she felt his arousal underneath her.

Emma laid her hands flat and ran them down his chest, feeling the muscles of his stomach flinch as they moved threateningly lower. His hips bucked upwards involuntarily and her breath hitched.

"I love you too, Emma. Don't ever forget that," he said through clenched teeth. She grinned and reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. Will smiled at the insecure look she was giving him.

"Don't look at me like that. You're perfect," he assured her, which was difficult considering the fact that his throat suddenly felt tight. He sat up and rolled them over, so he was on top of her again, his weight pressing her into the depth of the mattress.

Emma closed her eyes as his mouth descended on her neck again, his hands roaming over every inch of soft skin he could reach. She was beginning to adjust to the feeling of their bodies directly touching, skin against skin, but every moment felt like torture; she had never wanted anyone, or anything, so badly in her life.

He slowly let one hand drift up her leg, from her ankle to her knee to her thigh, where he traced small circles against her skin. She moaned impatiently and he laughed, resting one finger on her chin and tilting her face so she was looking at him.

"Will, please," she whispered, and his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Oh, Will. Always the gentleman.

"_Yes_, I'm sure. Please. I can't take any more."

"Neither can I," he said, grinning at the urgency in her voice. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulled. Soon his own boxers were gone as well.

She held her breath as he sank into her, inch by agonizingly slow inch, filling her completely. The only sounds were their heavy breathing and the gentle sound of 'Pink' drifting through her open bedroom door. Emma wrapped her legs around him again, increasing the friction, and he let out a quiet moan.

He decided that the feeling of elation that had been gradually spreading through him the entire night couldn't possibly be just from the dance, the wine, even the heat of her when he held her close. She helped him to feel cherished again, a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. They were approaching something that he wasn't ever going to lose again; he never wanted to leave her side, because he was without a doubt in love with her.

They established a perfect rhythm, each thrust pushing him closer to the edge, but he managed to hold on. He intertwined his fingers with hers and pushed her hands against the mattress, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. She could feel tears coming to her eyes from the overwhelming amount of emotion that was sweeping through her; she was absolutely ecstatic.

They were so close, they could both feel it. Will pressed a single kiss against her cheek before increasing in speed, immediately pushing her to the brink and suddenly the world crumbled around her in a sea of colour.

The look of elation on her face was enough to bring him up to the same place, and his breath hitched as he came and collapsed on top of her, the entirety of his weight against her. They were both breathing heavily, but grinning, and he moved off her to one side.

She sighed as he pulled her into his arms, tucking her head underneath his chin. He managed to manoeuvre them so they were under the blankets, and she snuggled up against him, one hand resting against his chest where she could feel his heartbeat.

"I don't want to fall asleep," she murmured, and he smiled.

"Why not?"

"Today was perfect. I don't want it to end."

He kissed the top of her head. "We'll make another one like it tomorrow, I promise."


	16. Tell Me Something

**A/N: I am so sorry. Please forgive me for this insanely late update! Happy holidays everyone, I hope you spend lots of time with your friends and family, find lots of time to relax and eat amazing food with reckless abandon. Enjoy this chapter; this is going to be the finale of Homecoming. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through it! I hope this is a good way to wrap it up. If you're interested, I have another multichapter Will/Emma fanfic already in the works, which I plan on posting in the next few days. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

* * *

Will stumbled down the hallway towards the kitchen in the darkness, nearly tripping over the sheet that he had wrapped around his waist.

"Emma?" he called out, grimacing slightly at the fact that his head felt like it weighed fifty pounds. He heard the refrigerator door close as quiet footsteps began to walk towards him.

"Will?" she replied, her voice coming from some indeterminable location in front of him. It was too dark to see anything, and he put one hand out to try and navigate where he was headed just in time to collide directly into her.

"Oh – hi."

"Hey," she replied as she stepped away from him. "Um, let me just find the light switch."

"That would help."

He heard a quiet click and soon the entire kitchen was illuminated; they both had to blink furiously to adjust their eyes to the light. Will turned and looked at the table, thinking for a second that he had neglected to clean up the drinks before realizing that instead, it was covered by every type of food imaginable.

"Do you ever just wake up feeling, like, _ravenously _hungry?" Emma said, gesturing towards the mess. Will smiled and picked up a box of crackers.

"Apparently you do."

She smiled guiltily, reaching for a bag of chips to put away.

"Tell me something else I don't know," he said quietly.

Emma turned to face him, setting the chips down on the counter. "Sorry?"

"There must be something else I have yet to learn about the captivating life of Emma Pillsbury," he said, and he shot her is usual encouraging smile.

Emma grinned, pausing for a moment to think of something. "Well, okay. Let's see. I love Thai food, tiger lilies, and my favourite sound would have to be … the sound of rain falling."

She went back to the table, picking up the plate she had abandoned as if she was purposefully trying to avoid any more invasive personal questions. She set it down in the sink and turned on the tap. Will walked up beside her, passing her an empty glass she had forgotten.

"I didn't learn to ride a bike until I was fifteen," he replied, noticing that she was wearing nothing more than a blanket which she had draped around her shoulders. "Nice – toga, by the way."

Emma laughed, "Thanks, Will. I could say the same to you."

Will glanced down at his bare chest and the sheet that he had hastily used to cover up himself, noticing that it was covered in brightly coloured flowers. He shrugged as he admitted, "I was too lazy to get dressed."

She couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate his clearly defined muscles, her absolute favourite thing about him, aside from his eyes. He followed her gaze, and when she realized he had just caught her staring, her gaze quickly snapped back up to his face.

Blushing a little, she cleared her throat and said, "What else can I tell you? Oh, I know. I'm afraid of dogs. Especially small, yappy ones."

"Really?" he replied, "I have to admit, that's unexpected. I always thought of you as more of a cat person, but I didn't think you were afraid of much. Except for germs, that is."

She laughed as she rinsed off the dishes. "Haven't I shown you my spontaneous side tonight? You really shouldn't put anything past me."

"Very true," he replied. "I have one. I used to love watching Rocky and Bullwinkle reruns when I was a kid. I would cry when my mom would make me turn it off."

Emma gave him a feigned look of sympathy, "You cried? How old were you?"

"Eighteen."

She raised her eyebrows, to which he replied, "Okay, eleven."

"Thought so," she said, laughing. She turned around to face him, wiping her hands dry on the blanket. She glanced up at him; the delicate way she was holding the blanket around herself and the vulnerability he saw in her eyes made him instantly want to pull her close to him.

"What's your worst fear?" she added thoughtfully.

Will paused for a second before replying, "Well, thunderstorms still bother me a bit, and heights. Sue Sylvester used to terrify me but I'm over that now."

Emma smiled gently, staying quiet.

"What about you?" he asked softly.

"Well, putting aside the usual, I would have to say being alone. I've struggled with that fear for a long time. I've been in so many relationships, but I don't think I was ever in love. Until now, that is," her face lit up a little, "I just kept trying to wedge myself into their lives, trying to make a connection, because that's what lonely people do. But with you, it's new. It's different."

Will smiled, feeling his heart break at the honesty in her words. He held his arms out to her and she stepped into his embrace, resting her head against the solid wall that was his chest as she felt his arms encircle her. He rested his chin on her shoulder, the warmth of his body scorching her once again, and she felt the familiar sense of security she always felt when he held her.

"You're right, this is different. But I wouldn't have it any other way. You're an amazing person, Emma, and what I feel for you is so much stronger than anything felt for Terri. I can tell that sometimes you think you can never mean as much as she did, but you have to believe me, that part of me that loved her is gone. She may have been the first woman I've ever loved, but it wasn't real. Not compared to this."

She sighed, remaining silent, completely amazed that he could read her so well. He pulled away from her slightly and bent his head down to kiss her softly, sweetly, a kiss so light it was barely even existent but still containing enough passion to make her head spin.

"God, I love you," he muttered as he broke away.

She was grinning again. "Is there any point in saying that back to you? You must have heard it a million times tonight."

"And every time, it means more," he said, looking at her expectantly.

"Fine. I love you, Will. "

"That's my girl," he said, before kissing her again. He pushed her forcefully against the fridge, pinning both her arms above her head with one hand, taking advantage of the situation and kissing her neck slowly and ardently, and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped from her. His other hand slowly moved down her body before he stopped, and tugged at the blanket covering her.

"Okay, Will. Slow down," she managed to say, and she burst out laughing at the disappointment she saw in his eyes. "This time, we'll actually stop."

He stepped back, "You're right. That was a bad move on my part. Sorry."

"I'm not complaining, but it's probably better that we do something productive. Want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? I have a huge craving for one."

Will's face lit up. "_Yes. _More than anything."

Emma smiled slyly and turned her back to him, making her way towards the kitchen cupboards with an almost deliberate slowness, and he couldn't help but watch her hips move as she walked.

"Alright, _most_ things…" he said, looking away as she grinned at him.

About five minutes later, she glanced across the table at him and his gaze met hers. The way he was looking at her made her skin feel like it was on fire and her heart rate doubled in speed.

"Will…"

"Emma."

He stood up and pushed plates and cutlery to the floor with a loud clash. He could not wait a second longer.

"I'll pay you back for those."

"Okay."

He stepped around the table to where she was standing, looking downright predatory and her stomach lurched as he picked her up and laid her against the table.

"To be honest," she said as his comforting weight pinned her against the table, "this is much more fun."

Will laughed. "Agreed."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Thanks again, everyone. I'll post something new soon!**


End file.
